Darkness
by TintinRossi56
Summary: Revenge was finally within Jorgen's grasp. A Explorers On The Moon what if story. Warning this is a death fic so if you don't like this kind of stories please don't read this


**I already wrote a fanfiction for Explorers On The Moon and I was in a bad mood but this is something I wrote a while back as part of a What If series. I love doing what if espically when the orginal posits a good outcome that had the potential to go really wrong. I had several of these written in paper form but this seemed like the best due to the fact that I have never actually seen many stories about Destination Moon/Explorers On The Moon so it seemed like the better option. This is also a tragedy fanfiction so no whinning please. This takes place on the rocket after Colonel Jorgan manages to get free and comes up to the sleeping area brandishing a gun. Review if you like the story, only if you like the story. It's a bit short but nevermind.**

 **xx**

 **Title: Darkness**

 **Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin**

 **Characters: Tintin, Captain Haddock, Calculus, Colonel Jorgen**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Themes: Death**

 **Ideal Music:**

 **Were You There - Jon Schmidt**

 **xx**

Jorgan got all the them into the corner and Tintin stepped forward hoping to resolve the situation however Jorgan noticed Tintin's body language and in response turned to gun straight to Tintin.

"Don't even try" Jorgan growled

"Where are the Thompsons?" Tintin demmanded

"The fools came down to change our ropes for handcuffs, the idiots won't get them undone in a hurry. Now to business. You all know their isn't enough oxygen left for all of us, You spared my life, but unfortunately I don't think that I can return the favour"

Tintin's world suddenly shrank and everything suddenly centred upon the gun that Colonel Jorgan grasped in his hand and then he raised the gun and in seconds nothing would be the same again and even the Captain wouldn't be able to react in time with what was about to happen and the second the trigger was pulled time seemed to slow down. As the bullet exited the gun it never drove off point and hit exactly where Jorgan had wanted to hit. Milliseconds later the bullet hit Tintin right in between the eyes, killing him instantly and in less that a second he had taken his final breath. Falling backwards he hit the floor like a dead weight, with his eye's wide open.

"Checkmate" Jorgen grinned turning the gun upon the only other occupant in the room.

The Captains breathing hitched suddenly and closed his eye's ready for the end to come. When he heard the gunshot he was amazed that he hadn't felt any pain but when he opened his eye's a completely different situation was laid out in front of him. As he opened his eye's he saw Jorgan sprawled on the floor with a gunshoot wound to his chest and wolfe standing next to the hatch with his hands violently shaking as he held the gun in his hand.

The Captain fell onto his knees, his body unable to comprehend what had happened before his eye's. He let the tears fall endlessly as he pulled Tintin's lifeless body into his arms. As much as he tried he couldn't ignore the glassy emptiness of Tintin's open eye's which had been erradicated of of their beautiful hazel colour. Calculus was suddenly climbing down the rungs from the control room and stopped both in confusion and horror when he saw the scene laid out in front of him. The Captain continued to cradle Tintin, causing tears to dampen Tintin's light blue overalls. He held Tintin's head with his thick hands and with his other hand he shut Tintin's eye's hiding his previously beautiful hazel eye's under his eyelids

"Earth to Moon Rocket, Earth To Moon Rocket, Whats happening up there, We heard gunshots"

Calculus slowly paced over to the radio on the table and slowly placed it into position. He sighed deeply, wondering how he was going to tell them what had happened.

"Moon Rocket to Earth, Calculus speaking"

"Professor Whats Happening?!"

Calculus was speechless, he didn't know how to break this kind of news.

"It was Jorgan, He...he got out of the hold, he shot..."

Having heard that through the radio Baxter suddenly tensed up as he realised that one of them could be hurt or worse.

"Please tell me that everyone is okay" Baxter pleaded

"I can't do that Mr Baxter. Jorgan he... he shot Tintin, he murdered him" Calculus stuttered, as tears began to run down his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened right in front of him. The Captain held Tintin as tight as he dared wishing, praying he could turn back time and put this right, he would give anything to undo this but it was to late. A man's revenge took Tintin's life away during the adventure of a lifetime. If he could have turned back time he would have taken the bullet himself, he would do anything for the lad he though of as a son, anything.

xx

 **Sorry that this is short and really depressing, It kid of reflects my current mood and the awful weather outside isn't helping. I'm going to try and do some more what if stories and update Lieder der Freiheit, World Of Our Own and Ghost In The Mirror as quicky as I can**


End file.
